


The Force of Evil (Part 1)

by MissScarlettR



Series: How Star vs the Forces of Evil could have ended [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissScarlettR/pseuds/MissScarlettR
Summary: Marco's injury in the Realm of Magic starts to affect him in a way that nobody wanted to happen





	1. The Force of Evil

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small series of what I wanted to happen in the finale and what would have been cool to see in the story. This is actually my first fanfic ever so I hope you enjoy reading!

Marco zipped his hoodie quietly as Tom glanced off in fear of what was in front of them.

"Marco..." A familiar voice ringed in his head. Marco lifted his head to see that Tom was gone.

Everything was..

All he could see was the dark Millhorse staring at him, the water turning a soft purple.

"I told you that you will never get rid me" Marco lifted his right hand to see it morph into the Monster Arm. It grinned at him maliciously and Marco smiled back...

"No wait! You can't do this!" yelled Marco, trying to run away but he stopped in his tracks by the Millhorse bowing to him.

"You can not run away from this Marco... You are the only one who can save us. This is your destiny." 

Its soft voiced echoed in Marco's head, making him feel weak and tired. 

Marco fell to his knees and closed his eyes tightly. He could feel the wand in his left hand slowly turning cold, a small comfort to him

"I'm sorry Star" whispered Marco as he felt the darkness overtake him.

His voice was lost in the sound of maniacal laughter.


	2. Don't Hold Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco's new form causes trouble and revelations are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part two! Hope you enjoy!

Tom looked in horror as he saw Marco drop to the floor, seemingly in pain The water underneath them seemed to turn purple. He tried to move forward to touch Marco's shoulder but was almost hit by the Monster Arm shielding Marco from him.

"Marco! Snap out of it!" Tom shouted as he tried to use his fire to burn the Monster Arm. Nothing was working

"STAR!" Star's concentration was interrupted as she watched Tom fly towards her quickly with fear in his eyes.

"Listen, Marco has lost it" We need to stop him before-". The conversation was cut short as a blast of dark magic hit Tom directly in the back, sending him far across the water.

Star began to stand before Moon and Eclipsa stood protectively in front of her.

Moon turned to Star and motioned her to run. Star shook her and said, "No! I can't just leave you two!"

"I've already made a huge mistake. Just let me do this for you" spoke Moon firmly.

"Star, just take Meteora and Tom and just find somewhere safe! We can handle this together" agreed Eclipsa.

Star groaned in in frustration and grabbed Meteora who was floating happily, unaware of the incoming danger and ran towards Tom.

Meteora gurgled in confusion as she was taken away from her mother.

An inhumane screech rang across the realm, causing Moon and Eclipsa to both cover their ears.

Marco appeared a few feet away from them with the Millhorse at his side. The Monster Arm had now become a dark purple with even sharper teeth. Marco's hoodie had disappeared and was replaced by a purple looking suit with a black tie. The wand had lost its turquoise color and had now become red. Marco's eyes were the same soulless white as the Millhorse.

Moon immediately turned into her butterfly form and charged at Marco, attacking him with her strongest attack. The Monster Arm took the hit which made Marco lose his balance and fall, dropping the wand. Eclipsa took the opportunity to grab the wand and cast her spell.

"Midnight Shriek"

Moon moved out the way to let the attack hit Marco. He screamed in anger reflecting the spell to hit Moon and Eclipsa. 

Eclipsa tried to cast another spell but failed.

Dark magic crawled up her arms and she dropped the wand in pain. Moon turned back to normal, unable to keep her form any longer.

Marco lifted his hand, the wand moved from Eclipsa back to its new owner. The Monster Arm laughed at both fallen queens and circled around them like a venomous snake.

"Don't waste my time!" shouted Marco at the Monster Arm as he started walking past Eclipsa and Moon. A weak hand tried to grab his leg, and Marco looked down.

"Please don't hurt anyone else. I know you don't want to" begged Moon. Marco ignored her plea and kicked off her hand.

"I need to find Star..." Marco spoke quietly as he pushed himself to find her.

Star was freaking out as she was dragging Tom with Meteora crying on her back.

"Please just wake up" she thought as she hid behind a huge crystal.

Tom shifted slightly before opening his eyes in pain.

"Hey Starship..." said Tom, his voice cracking.

Star sighed in relief before leaning up against the crystal in exhaustion.

"This can't be happening. My current boyfriend has gone psycho and is trying to kill us! If you told me a week ago that this would happen, I would have laughed in your face" joked Star, tears starting to fall into the water.

Tom looked at her in sympathy before wincing in pain. Dark purple veins started to crawl up to his neck. Meteora crawled off Star and went to hug Tom's arm. The dark veins on his neck slowly go away.

Star noticed this and became more confident.

"Tom, the only way to stop Marco is me. You take Meteora and try to get her to use the Whispering Spell" said Star turning into her Butterfly form.

"Okay, I'll follow your plan but please don't be reckless" spoke Tom as he picked up Meteora.

"Oh, Tom you know I can't promise that"

Star flew off into the direction of purple water showing up.

The Millhorse sensed a powerful energy heading their way and poked Marco with its horn.

"She's on her way"

Marco looked up and smiled scarily as Star came down in front of him.

"Now my destiny begins" he growled lowly. His raised the wand in the direction of the Millhorse. It started to crumble and disappeared into the dark waters.

"Marco please, you are stronger this. I don't want to hurt you" pleaded Star.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!" replied Marco, sprinting towards her.

"Narwhal Blast!" A stream of narwhals headed to Marco but as soon as it touched him, they started to melt.

Star gasped in shock and focused her next attack on the Monster Arm.

"Returnio Armius Normalrino!" The spell had no effect, making Star feel more desperate.

Marco kicked Star whilst she was distracted, knocking her to the ground.

"Can't you see that this is fate! This was always meant to happen!" he screamed as the whole place began to shake.

Star pushed herself up as Marco continued to rant.

"Don't you remember St Olga's? When we were in that room we stood under the prophecy. The sun and moon! We were always meant to fight one day! 

Purple tears stared to fall from Marco's eyes.

"You are the bright sun, always making things better! And I'm... the dark moon, made to bring pain to everyone I love."

Star started to shake as she drew nearer to him.

"There was a reason why Toffee kidnapped me. It wasn't to get back at you. He wanted to have a look at the prophesied evil to wreak havoc in the universe. He was disappointed in me so he took matters in his own hands.

The wand shone a bright red as Marco became more distressed.

"I'm just a virus, waiting to destroy the person I-"

Marco stopped as he felt to warm hands on either side of his face.

He stared in golden eyes that looked at him with care.

"You are not a virus... You are Marco Ubaldo Diaz. You are the one I love" stated Star.

Marco's eyes widened and he grabbed his head in pain.

Star kissed him. Her eyes glowed yellow and her magic glowed against Marco.

Star looked up and saw herself surrounded in dark waters. Everything was eerily silent.

"Marco! Where are you?". No one replied.

Star ran until she saw a figure huddled in the water.

"Star... I'm sorry" whispered Marco as he stared at the ground, his hoodie torn up next to him.

Star sniffed loudly and went up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Don't worry Marco. We'll find a way out of here" said Star gently

Both held onto one another like a lifeline, sobbing loudly in the dark abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I'm not the best at writing fight scene so I hope this one was good. The ending will be here soon. Thanks for reading


	3. Sun and Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will fate play out the way it should? Or will their love prevail?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending! Hope you enjoy it!

A loud explosion woke Tom from his trance as he held Meteora tightly in his arms. Meteora cried loudly and pointed to her mother and Moon laying still in the water.

"Good idea, let's get them" sighed Tom, still feeling weak from Marco's attack.

He ran up to the two bodies, looking around for danger.

"Time to do your thing kid" said Tom, as he put Meteora down to crawl to her mother. 

Meteora whimpered softly as she laid her hand on Eclipsa's face.

Green light healed her dark veins on her arms and transferred onto Moon's arms.

"Cool!" whispered Tom in awe.

Both queens woke up with a start and looked at the laughing baby in front of them.

"Darling! Aren't you meant to be with Star?" asked Eclipsa.

Meteora smiled in response.

"Tom!" 

A voice made all three turn their heads sharply.

Moon stood up slowly, her face in worry.

"Where is Star and..." her voice trailed off.

Tom took a deep breath and moved closer to Moon.

"She went to save Marco! I have no idea where she is but just trust her" replied Tom seriously.

Eclipsa picked up her daughter and surveyed the area around them.

The water was less purple then before.

"Marco was able to wield that wand so well. He even managed to stop us at our most powerful!" remarked Moon as she walked around.

"He shouldn't be to do that right? He's human!" questioned Tom.

"As a dark magic user myself, I didn't see any damage on him. He was even able to increase even more pain to us. But why?..." Eclipsa thought aloud to herself.

"It almost like he was made for this" said Moon.

"I'VE GOT IT" yelled Tom, spooking everyone.

He looked around, embarrassed.

"It's a story that my father told me when I was young. It was about a prophecy about two beings who were always meant to balance each other. 

Light and Dark.

However Dark was always wanted to Light to prove their worth by fighting. No other creature wanted to go near Dark. 

Light was more peaceful and just wanted to be free and not have responsibility to anyone but themselves. 

One day Light, who was tired of being put on a pedestal asked the heavens to make Dark win a fight so they are both equal. 

The heavens who were tired of Light and Dark put a curse on the Moon (Dark's resting place).

This forced Dark and Light to work together and unify as one.

Problems began when Dark grew angry at his treatment and began to be filled with hate which caused the moon to turn red..."

"The blood moon!" exclaimed Moon.

"Exactly!" said Tom.

"In response, Light made sure that their essence was put into select creatures who were fated to meet and grow close and hopefully understand each other." 

Tom looked off in the distance and continued.

"Every creature who met always tried to kill each other and take their power for their own even when they not in control of their bodies. But Star and Marco are different as they are able to help one another balance their power. They removed the Blood Moon Curse which allowed Light and Dark to gain their respective powers back."

"We have to destroy magic in order to release Light and Dark and get Star and Marco back" spoke Eclipsa.

"How?" asked Moon.

"With Meteora's help of course!" replied Eclipsa happily. 

Meteora clapped her hands in excitement.

"She was able to heal us since she hasn't been affected by Marco. She always has disliked Marco and stayed away from him when he visited me!" spoke Eclipsa.

"Are you saying that she sensed the darkness in Marco?!" shouted Tom

"I know! Isn't she amazing!" Eclipsa hugged her baby tightly.

Moon put her head in her hands and tried to collect herself.

"Okay. Let's destroy magic!" Moon spoke firmly looking at all three.

 

Meanwhile Star and Marco stopped crying and looked at each other in silence.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this Marco or... Dark right?" uttered Star.

"You remember. Took you long enough Light!" smirked Marco.

They both laughed before realizing where they were.

"This fate thing that the heavens put us through is so tiring" said Star laying on her back.

Marco did the same but turned away sadly.

"We should be able to be ourselves, a curse shouldn't define who we are!" Marco muttered as tears welled up again.

"Then let's end this cycle. Once and for all!" Star stated whilst reaching for Marco's hand. Marco smiled in response.

Star exhaled and stood up with Marco.

"We need to preform the Whispering Spell in order to end this. I'm sure everybody has figured this out as well." Marco nodded in agreement.

 

"Break the bond, tear the fabric, cleave the stone, stop the magic" chanted Star and Marco simultaneously. Yellow and Purple shone brightly before combining into a white light that filled the water underneath them. 

This spread to the Realm of Magic where Eclipsa, Moon and Meteora were also chanting. Their powers expanded and they felt the pain disappear.

"Keep going! It working" cheered Tom.

Star and Marco stopped chanting and hugged as everything began to fall apart.

"Do you know what will happen to us after this?" asked Marco.

Star shook her head in his shoulder.

"No... but with or without magic" she started.

"We belong together." finished Marco as he watched the essence of Light and Dark finally disapper. White light exploded from them both and blurred their vision.

They both woke up hand in hand on Earth at least it felt like it. Suddenly sound of species filled the air with giant monster roaming the ground and everyone laughing.

"They're awake!" exclaimed a gruff voice.

"Dad?" yawned Star sitting up weakly. 

"What's happening?" asked Marco, rubbing his head.

Moon, Eclispa and Tom came up to them with tears of happiness.

"Your powers managed to end magic and combine all the demensions as one!" Moon eventually spoke with a smile.

Marco suddenly looked worried and said, "I'm so sorry I hurt you - I didn't mean it! It was just-"

"You don't have to explain, just rest for now" said Eclipsa holding Meteora.

Meteora smiled at Marco.

Both teenagers sighed before looking at the view before them.

After a while it was just the two of them again.

"So... the curse is broken now" Marco remarked.

"Yep, now we have a new life to live" answered Star.

Marco stood up offering Star a hand. 

"I hope Light and Dark are at peace!" said Star taking his hand.

Marco nodded and laughed.

"It feels like we've known each other our whole lives but I feel like we have been cheated of a normal life without any stress" admitted Star quietly.

Marco turned around to face Star completely and put her face in his hands. 

"Then we should just reintroduce ourselves properly!" grinned Marco. 

He stepped back and bowed awkwardly.

"My name is Marco Diaz and you?"

Star gave Marco a soft smile and curtsied.

"I'm Star Butterfly" 

The two stood up and chuckled loudly. They moved closer and kissed, finally feeling free of everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read my story. It was really fun to write! Watch out of my next piece coming soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! There will be a part two coming soon which will be much longer.
> 
> Any feedback would be really helpful so I can improve my writing.
> 
> Have a nice day/night!


End file.
